


Друг

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Сильвия встречает чудаковатого странника, а приобретает друга.





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> события где-то между эпизодом “Потерянное время” СПОЙЛЕР (где показывают, что прошлом Сильвия — охотник за головами) и началом сериала, авторские фаноны, “Орбл Джус” — своеобразное средство передвижения в пространстве, удобство в том, что оно представляет собой мыльный пузырь, который можно создать в любой подходящий момент.

Звук сирены распространяется по звездной капсуле, оповещая о скором отказе двигателей. Сильвия лишь вздыхает: это чудо инженерной техники, предназначенное для спасательной операции, чтоб его, никак спасательным не назовешь. Едва успев проникнуть в него с борта оставшегося уже вдалеке космического крейсера, она как можно скорее находит отсек с панелью управления, но к своему несчастью, не обнаруживает пилота. Похоже, тот успевает за довольно короткое время скрыться с необходимой охотнице наживой, своевременно позаботившись о технической неполадке космического масштаба.  
«Будь прокляты эти инженерские «миньоны». Как выживу и найду его — точно разберу на проводки и детальки, потом отправлю почтой обратно изготовителю!»  
Сильвия бежит вперёд и перехватывает контроль, пока ещё не слишком поздно. Больше, чем находиться на волоске от смерти, она ненавидит тех, кто доставляет подобные неудобства. В данный момент она ненавидит всех киллботов, которые, так или иначе, виноваты во всём. Хорошо им — достаточно незначительного механического усовершенствования и парочки чипов для хитрости, чтобы функционировать и выполнять поручения разработчиков. Им не приходится задумываться о том, что у живых существ всего одна жизнь. К тому же, их насчитывалась целая армия. Сильвии доводилось иметь дело с киллботами, порядковыми номера которых, если ей не изменяет память, — 73 и 44. Но это уже совершенно другая история.

Сильвия отпускает штурвал — всё равно бесполезно. Капсулу знатно трясёт, сирена заходится всё сильнее, до критической точки, сигнализируя о возгорании в системе двигателей. Но, умея стойко выдерживать подобные проблемы (из каких только передряг ей не приходится выбираться), Сильвия осматривается в поиске возможных путей спасения. В каком непредсказуемом и опасном приключении она ни находится, смерть не прекращает обходить ее стороной. И сейчас — не исключение: Сильвия быстро обнаруживает дополнительную одноместную капсулу. У неё нет времени задумываться, парадокс ли это, и она забирается во внутрь.

Голос в динамиках зачем-то дает знать о обнаружениях с радара и скором столкновении с планетой, название которой Сильвия уже не слышит. Она готова к катапультированию и перспективе выжить. И, если уж совсем повезёт, — встретить киллбота 85 и отнять то, что почти её по праву.

Стоит только понадеяться, что капсула предоставит возможность уйти с планеты при удобном случае, как та скрывается из виду, едва Сильвии удается выбраться наружу и рассмотреть пустынные окрестности. Сильвия даже готова бежать следом с мольбой не оставлять её одну, ведь это полный абсурд. Хотя нет, абсурд — это обеспечить дополнительным средством эвакуации спасительное судно, рассчитанное на одного бота. Пожалуй, сейчас она скорее должна быть благодарна вселенским силам за то, что жива. Да только упущенный второй шанс говорит об обратном. Капсула, которая, по всей видимости, обустроена не только внутренним, но и дистанционным управлением, должно быть, возвращается на крейсер. Где корпорация зловредных механиков и ученых сейчас явно смеётся над ней. И если это шутка, то не очень удачная.  
Сильвия ещё с минуту смотрит вслед капсуле, рассекающей небо белой полосой, и карабкается наверх по одному из причудливых мегалитических сооружений. Окружающая местность и так напоминает собой пустырь без признаков жизни, но Сильвия ещё надеется, что вид сверху даст ей больше информации, и она не тратит времени зря. Всё, что открывается её взору — протоптанная кем-то тропа и пока ещё свежие следы, которые, возможно, ведут в город, но отсутствие хоть одной души поблизости заставляет сомневаться в выводах.  
«Нет. Только любимый шарф потрепала», — Сильвия стягивает его с шеи и перевязывает заново. Подтягивает сползающие гловелетты и, кое-как устроившись на неудобном выступе, раздосадованно вздыхает. Охотник с поимкой уходит у неё из-под носа, о шансе выбраться отсюда лучше забыть, да ещё и голод напоминает о себе. Единственное, что греет душу, — оставшийся со вчерашнего ужина сэндвич и подарок от бывшего партнера Райдера — незаменимый многофункциональный компас. Вытащив его из кармана, она решает проверить локацию, и тот безошибочно указывает, что Сильвия находится на условленной с заказчиками планете назначения. Сильвия сочла бы это за приятное совпадение, да только толку ей с этого, если она не доставит то, что должна.  
Сильвия уговаривает себя не киснуть зря. Она способна пройти огонь, воду и выжить даже в самых отчаянных случаях, так что ей стоит провести ближайшие сутки под палящим солнцем и преодолеть трудности в новом пути? Но сперва нужно подкрепиться.  
Сильвия разворачивает сэндвич и неспешно ест. Прозрачная обертка шелестит в руке, и она настолько отвлечена этим звуком, что не замечает происходящего вокруг. Солнце жарит беспощадно, и Сильвии кажется, что незнакомые следы на песке то исчезают в слое повышенного испарения, то необъяснимым образом появляются снова. Сильвия списывает это на мираж, жадно допивает последний глоток воды и выкидывает бутылку. Сейчас бы ещё спрятаться на одном из выступов в тени и как следует поразмыслить…  
Со стороны сооружения напротив мелькает чёрная тень. Или только кажется на первый взгляд, что тень. Сильвия присматривается внимательно к металлической фигуре, сжимающей в руке мешок. И ей хочется как следует протереть глаза или выпить ещё воды для ясности разума, иначе как объяснить уже второе по счёту совпадение?  
Тень — вернее, тот самый киллбот 85, — тоже её замечает и оборачивается. Чипы его механического мозга, похоже, перегреваются с момента его высадки и попыток скрыться от чужого взора, и ещё не подают сигнал нападать. В тот момент, как Сильвия уже настроена решительно, чтобы сравнять «миньона» с землёй. Он всё ещё медлит, и это выводит её из себя — лучше пусть он отдаёт мешок сразу, иначе Сильвия за себя не ручается.  
— Лучше бы тебе отступить сейчас, Киллбот 85! Это всё-таки моя поимка!  
Сильвия с готовностью сжимает кулаки. Бот точно не желает сдаваться, выпуская из оборудованной оружием руки залп лазеров. Она ожидает каких-то огнестрельных снарядов или, на худой конец, тяжелой плотной сетки, как в битве с предшественником. Но от лазеров, пожалуй, легче увернуться. Сильвия совершает длинный прыжок в самый залп, отбивается от смены орудия в пользу вращающегося лезвия, и сбивает киллбота с ног.  
События любой стычки с ботами уже третий раз разворачиваются по знакомому сценарию. Сильвии остается только выбрать — сравнять его всё-таки с землёй или отправить в полет до ближайшей скалы. Хотя нет, можно сделать и то, и другое! Перебором это не будет, если вспомнить, чему её чуть не подверг неприятель.

Сильвия отряхивает ладони друга о друга, и от этого их неприятно покалывает, но, к счастью, одна проблема позади. Правда, воплотить идею с отправкой почты можно отложить до следующей битвы — сейчас есть дело поважнее.  
В мешке кое-кто бьется, отчаянно упрашивая выпустить наружу. Сильвия дергает за верёвку, развязывая плотный узел. Незнакомый ей узник показывается, сверкая золотой звездой на шляпе и улыбкой, зачем-то демонстрирующей доброжелательность.  
— Ох, ну здравствуй, чудаковатый странник. Никогда не против протянуть руку помощи… самому себе!  
Сильвия хватает мешок прежде, чем незнакомец что-либо отвечает.  
— Не переживай, приятель. Мы всего лишь совершим небольшое путешествие, и всё.  
Сильвия по протоптанной тропе спешит в город, пока ветер не застилает песком следы — единственные знаки, которые ещё могут указать направление. За её спиной струится шлейф из пыли, а на плече висит небольшой мешок, в котором умещается тот чудаковатый странник, сулящий охотнице за головами немалую награду. Всё, наконец, идёт настолько просто и хорошо (не учитывая недавнего сражения с киллботом), что даже странно — чем вселенной не угодил этот рыжий комок шерсти, и в чем его преступление. Не в том ли, что он — буквально единственный из некого рода межгалактических кочевников? Сильвия мало что о них слышала, но, тем не менее, странник представляет теперь немалую ценность. Может быть ему, если верить нынешним слухам, известна тайна поисков несметных сокровищ, и потому теперь все, как один, бросаются на его поимку?  
— «Приятель». «Путешествие», — с воодушевленным восторгом произносит странник, словно эти понятия представляют для него какой-то глубокий философский смысл. А вот о том, какая молва ходит о нем, тот, похоже, не наслышан. И зря.  
— О, и «странник», — упоминает он ранее сказанные Сильвией слова. — Мне нравится, как это звучит. С этого момента ты можешь звать меня Вандером, я не против. Имя не зря ассоциируется с понятием «странствовать».  
Сильвия немного сбита с толку этими его «с этого момента» и «ты можешь». После того, как она отвоевала у неприятеля поимку и раскрыла мешок, чтобы удостовериться в сохранности, Сильвия не задумывалась о том, как охарактеризовать чужака. Теперь же складывается впечатление, будто он придумывает себе имена в зависимости от знакомств и обстоятельств, хочет привязаться, завоевать доверие и даже имеет какой-то хитрый план. Какой именно — Сильвия может лишь догадываться, но решает не забивать себе этим голову. Главное сейчас — доставить странника до места назначения. Но песок теперь предательски скрыл все следы, сведя с пути.

Сильвия вращает карту под всеми углами, но схема дорог никак не сходится с окружающими пустынными окрестностями, чтобы можно было легко проложить маршрут. Похоже в Думстоуне, когда Сильвия не очень хотела приобретать путеводитель, ей подсунули какое-то старье… Она роется в рюкзаке, и с сожалением обнаруживает, что её компас, похоже, был потерян во время недавнего сражения.  
Рядом с Сильвией что-то шуршит, и она с опаской осматривается. Пока она была занята картой, этот, как его там, — Вандер — успел выскользнуть из мешка, отдалиться на пару-тройку метров и теперь что-то пристально рассматривал.  
— Слушай, чтобы ты там себе ни задумал, — Сильвия поднимается с места и направляется в сторону странника, — тебе от меня не удастся сбежать… Мне на сегодня уже хватило проблем, — она тут же обращает взгляд на то, что привлекло его внимание:  
— Ох, змея!  
Сильвия не то чтобы боится змей, но некоторых всё же стоит остерегаться. Дикие животные ведь безумно непредсказуемы — куда более непредсказуемы, чем глупые боты. В лучшем случае, нужно пытаться от них избавиться, но Вандер внезапно пересекает эту попытку, встав на пути.  
— Что ты, не трогай её. Малышка ведь даже не ядовита.  
— Малышка? — Сильвия никак не понимает такого определения для какой-то хищной рептилии, которая вполне способна и её целиком поглотить.  
— Да, и разве она не прекрасна? — продолжает любоваться Вандер, и его голос выражает такое восхищение, что Сильвии даже становится противно. Змея же, высунув на миг язык, тут же ускользает в обратную сторону, будто бы посчитав путников невкусными глупцами и передумав их есть. Сверкая чешуей, она скрывается в поисках другой добычи, но Сильвия не может вздохнуть спокойно. Чудак машет хищнице рукой на прощание, и это никак нормальным не назовешь.  
— Слушай, а у тебя все дома?  
— Ну, — Вандер сперва не находит, что на это ответить, — у меня нет дома.  
— Почему-то неудивительно.  
— А что насчёт тебя? У тебя есть дом, где тебя ждут родные и близкие?  
Сильвия недовольно фыркает, посчитав подобный вопрос дурацким и неуместным. Но он напоминает ей о том, что дома её не особо ждут.  
— Скажу так: у меня есть друзья в городе. И ты скоро познакомишься с ними.  
Вандер расплывается в слишком широкой улыбке, будто представляет, что знакомство с ними будет приятным. Сильвии даже немного жаль и смешно одновременно, что развеет его представления о «радушном приёме». Те головорезы, если слухи о чужаке окажутся правдивы, из него быстро информацию вытряхнут. Главное, чтобы не душу. Хотя, Сильвии это уже всё равно, её пока волнует лишь выкуп.  
— Жду не дождусь, чтобы встретиться с ними, — от радостного волнения странник топчется на месте. — Кстати, я ведь не знаю твоего имени.  
— Сильвия.  
— Тогда чего мы ждем, Сильвия? Надо спешить.  
Вандер уже хочет нестись в неизвестном направлении, но Сильвия останавливает его, обхватив хвостом за лодыжку. Тот, не удержавшись на некрепких ногах, неловко падает, его шляпа слетает на землю, и из нее выпадает компас. Точь-в-точь такой, который Сильвия недавно потеряла, и это заставляет задуматься, что всё неспроста.  
— О, а я уж было гадала — куда же он мог деться. Оказывается, это всё твоя уловка.  
Сильвия поднимает Вандера, как кота за шкирку, и тот не понимает, что от него хотят.  
— Так ты про компас! — Вандер тянется короткими руками к земле, чтобы вернуть себе любимую шляпу, но та слишком далеко. Тогда он начинает отчаянно трепаться, пытаясь достать, и быстро выбивается из сил, чем заслуживает ещё более осуждающий взгляд.  
— Ладно, я открою тебе один секрет. Шляпа всегда даёт тебе то, что нужно. А ведь именно компас тебе нужен сейчас, так как ты сбилась с пути, я прав?  
Вандер улыбается, почему-то надеясь, что Сильвия поверит в дичь, которую он втирает.  
— Вот уж конечно. Кого ты пытаешься обмануть. Если я кажусь тебе не очень умной, то скажу сразу — не на ту ты напал, — она ослабляет хватку, и Вандер шлепается на землю. — Ты сам его спрятал, и пытаешься сбить с толку — секрет именно в этом. И не надо мне тут сказки рассказывать.  
— Ты не веришь, потому что не хочешь убедиться. Но давай, проверь!  
Вандер стряхивает со шляпы пыль и вытягивает перед собой. Сильвия сомневается, правильно ли поступит, если в самом деле решит проверить. Но компас теперь у нее, чудак вряд ли сбежит, а значит, терять нечего. Сильвия тянет руку вперёд, нащупывает что-то на дне шляпы, достаёт сложенный вчетверо кусок пергамента и разворачивает:  
«Не сдавайся»  
— Серьёзно? Шляпа даёт тебе бумажки с предсказаниями? — Сильвия швыряет клочок на землю и топчет лапой. — Хватит с меня твоих странных хитростей.  
— Так в этом и хитрость — никогда не знаешь, что шляпа преподнесет тебе. Но любая вещь, которая бы тебе ни досталась, несёт в себе подсказку и помогает выйти из трудного положения, — Вандер, глядя на растоптанный пергамент, задумывается на мгновение, но не находит никакой связи между предсказанием и ситуацией, в которой они оказались. — Может, попробуешь ещё?  
Сильвия фыркает в ответ. Нет, достаточно. Ей не хочется больше вестись на всякую чушь.  
— Тогда я сам. О! — Вандер извлекает фотоаппарат, и Сильвию лишь на секунду занимает вопрос, как такое возможно. Пока она сама ощупывала нутро шляпы, там и помине не было ничего, кроме клочка бумаги. Это фокус, доступный только обладателю?  
— Как насчёт снимка на память? — Вандер уже присматривается, выбирая, что запечатлеть, в ходе поисков несколько раз нажимает кнопку, пока не замирает. — Тем более, смотри, какой прекрасной закат!  
— Нет, никаких снимков на память! И какой ещё закат?  
Сильвия поднимает голову и осматривается. Не может быть, чтобы она не заметила приближения вечера. Ведь еще около часа назад солнце находилось в зените, а теперь и правда стремится за горизонт. Немыслимые изменения застают врасплох, и Сильвия поворачивается к Вандеру за объяснением, которое он, может быть, даст ей.  
— Удивлена, да? Течение времени на этой планете такое же дикое, как окружающая местность. Не поддающееся привычному ритму жизни. Случается тут порой такой необъяснимый феномен, будто сила вселенская подстраивает среду под своё настроение. Я думаю, тебе было бы полезно узнать об этом, прежде, чем отправляться сюда.  
— Ты как будто в самом деле что-то смыслишь в этом.  
— Конечно, — Вандер садиться на близстоящий камень и учтиво поправляет шляпу. — Не зря меня называют чудаковатым странником.  
Чудак он и есть чудак, думает Сильвия, но не решается высказать вслух. В конце концов, ночевать одной без всяких знаний или ночевать с неким едва знакомым странником, который наверняка знает больше — равноценные варианты. И она предпочитает второй, более выигрышный. А уж если совсем хочется сорвать куш — то почему бы не спросить, правда ли, что где-то в межгалактических просторах спрятаны богатства. Но что-то подсказывает Сильвии, что эти слухи слухами и останутся.  
— Что ж, тогда лучше продолжить путь, когда наступит утро, — Сильвия потягивается и зевает, и Вандер зевает следом, затем сползает с камня и устраивается на земле, подкладывая шляпу под голову. Так бережно, будто именно она и хранит в себе тот самый секрет, который сейчас вскружил многим голову. Вот смеху будет, когда выяснится, что никаких сокровищ на самом деле нет, и все старания прошли впустую. И все, что Вандер в итоге сможет преподнести, — безделушки, которые и так несложно достать где угодно.  
Сильвия на мгновение чувствует укор совести, стоит ей представить, чему она подвергнет чужака. Эти её так называемые приятели порой творят со своими жертвами ужасающие вещи.  
Но нет, глупости всё это, думает она, прогоняя навязчивые мысли. Ничего с ним не случится. Может, тот лишь на первый взгляд кажется таким доверчивым. Как знать, не хранит ли он какие козыри в рукаве.  
«В лучшем случае достанет из своей волшебной шляпы оружие и всех порешит,« — Сильвия улыбается собственным мыслям и опускается на песок, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Вандер напротив неё, свернувшись клубочком, точно кот, уже спит и что-то беспокойно шепчет. И Сильвия отворачивается, решив, что ещё один укор совести при взгляде на это мирное и беспомощное существо, ей незачем. Своих забот хватает. К тому же, она пообещала, что их путешествие будет недолгим. Оно таким и будет, когда утром они вернуться в город. Если эта планета и дикая среда не усложнят им путь, конечно же.

Вандер не думает спать, но и сбежать не стремиться. Он хорошо осведомлен, что в городе его ждут далеко не самые приятные чужаки, но уходить, несмотря на опасность, — удел слабых. Тех, кто первыми бросают ложную молву и сами в неё же верят. Слыть враждебными с неутолимой жаждой крови и богатств — неправильно, но почему-то проще, чем оставаться верными себе и верить в сокровенное.  
Например, в дружбу.  
Вандер подходит к уснувшей Сильвии. Кажется, она не знает, что находится у развилки и просто не может выбрать, по какой дороге идти. И дело тут не в том, что компас не показывает ей верный путь. Есть вещи куда более сложные, которые каждый определяет для себя сам. Нужно лишь помочь им выбрать. И Вандер не может пройти мимо той, которой точно нужна его помощь. Ведь ошибки совершают все, и все достойны ещё одного шанса.  
Вандер извлекает из шляпы банджо и играет незатейливую тихую мелодию. Видит, как беспокойный сон Сильвии волшебным образом уходит. На космическом своде мелькает падающая звезда, и Вандер снова задумывается о том, что ему самому нужен верный спутник, которому он, шаг за шагом, откроет неизведанные секреты вселенной. Друг, который хоть на время совместных скитаний спасёт от долгого одиночества и позовет с собой на встречу приключениям.

— Сильвия. Сильвия!  
Сильвия не хочет открывать глаза и дальше притворяется спящей. Уж слишком она не любит, чтобы её сон прерывали. Может, дать ему пинка в попытке отвадить от себя? Но нет, тогда чудак точно поймет, что она не спит.  
— Сильвия… — повторяет Вандер, только теперь — шёпотом в самое ухо. — Здесь внезапно образовался каньон.  
— Что? Какой ещё каньон? — Сильвия, забыв о желанном утреннем сне, подскакивает на месте, смотрит перед собой и убеждается в том, что равнина изменилась за ночь до неузнаваемости.  
Она тут же сверяется с компасом, и тот безошибочно показывает, что их путь теперь проходит через крутые склоны и глубокую реку. То, о чем Сильвия думала перед сном, всё-таки случилось. А значит, что утро потеряно и они, в лучшем случае, дойдут не раньше местного полудня.  
— Что может быть хуже, — Сильвия тут же зарекается больше не представлять, какие трудности могут поджидать дальше — вдруг сбудутся, — чем лишнее время с тобой, приятель.  
Не услышав ничего в ответ, она резко осматривается:  
— Вандер?  
Сильвия видит, как чудак уже со всех ног уже несется в противоположную от каньона сторону, стоило только на момент отвернуться. Будто проблемный ребёнок, которого вечно тянет не туда.  
— Эй, вернись! Не ты ли говорил, что эта местность дикая?  
Сильвия боится, что Вандер угодит в какую-нибудь ловушку, которая может ждать его в полной опасностей пустыне. Он продолжает стремительно бежать, когда перед ним ровная поверхность меняется, и зыбучие пески норовят похоронить заживо. Будто мало ему всех тех неприятностей, учитывая, что в городе на его голову точат топор.  
Сильвия успевает чуть ли не в последний момент, перехватывает беглеца за руку и, заприметив ближайшее высокое каменное образование, накидывает на него веревочную петлю, чтобы можно было забраться как можно выше.

— Ты… Я и так догадалась, что ты странный, но ты, похоже, совсем чокнутый! И ты меня слушаешь, правда?  
Они стоят на самой вершине, опасность их чудом миновала, как и зыбучая пропасть — словно обиженное и скрывшееся под землей чудовище, которому они не угодили в пасть на завтрак. Но не желанным спасением гордится Вандер, который советует оглянуться вокруг и оценить красоту обзора.  
— Сильвия, посмотри, какой вид! Разве не изумительно?!  
— Да ты еще и помешанный! «Разве не прекрасно»! «Разве не изумительно»! Да как можно быть настолько простодушным? Всё вокруг хочет нас сожрать, а ты так и не понимаешь, что мы на волоске от смерти. Спустись с небес на землю!  
Сильвию разрывает невыносимая злость. Лучше бы она бросила странника в ту пропасть одного. Да, не получила бы выкуп, но зато добралась бы до города целой и невредимой. Но нет, она теперь застряла здесь с круглым идиотом.  
— На землю? Может, ты имеешь в виду того большого скорпиона, который собирается спускаться через каньон? Как раз нам по пути, ведь так?  
— О, прелестно, еще и скорпион! — Сильвия недовольно фыркает, но, как гром среди ясного неба, её настигает понимание, что к чему. — Погоди, то есть…  
— Я же говорил, что я кое-что смыслю в этих окрестностях, не так ли? Пусть путь кажется тебе нелегким и полным опасностей, но я знаю, как выбраться. Скорпионы поскорее сбегают от ловушки, в которую мы сами чуть не угодили. Теперь, пока стихия не проснулась снова, пора и нам бежать, — Вандер довольно ухмыляется, протягивает руку, и Сильвии даже немного нравится его сомнительная затея. Она решает довериться ему, но только один раз. Возможно, и последний, но лучше им всё-таки выжить.  
— Беру свои слова обратно. Как для простодушного, ты не так уж прост, приятель,. — Сильвия протягивает руку в ответ. — Что ж, держи свою шляпу крепче, мы оседлаем эту громадину!  
Сильвия накидывает верёвку на крепкую броню скорпиона, и они с Вандером совершают совместный прыжок. Пусть умысел странника настолько безрассудный, что буквально выбивает почву из-под лап, но риск оправдан. Сильвия испытывает восторг от того, с каким азартом подвергает себя опасности, и в этот раз — не одна. Она радуется давно забытым ощущениям — каково это, делить безумное приключение с кем-то.  
Сильвия улыбается, наблюдая, как Вандер, держась крепко за панцирь скорпиона, не прекращает любоваться красотой каньона, пока за их спиной срываются в пропасть груды камней. И даже здесь опасность напоминает о себе — несчастное животное ещё пытается сбросить с себя путников, пуская в ход жало. Но сдается вскоре после того, как им удается забраться ему на хвост.  
Ненадолго, впрочем. Сильвия определяет остановку у края каньона, к которому они добираются за считанные минуты. Дальнейший путь проходит по узкой тропе, где скорпиону точно не пробраться.  
— Сходим, — она перехватывает Вандера, устраивает у себя на спине и спрыгивает перед самой развилкой. На всякий случай, ныряет в укрытие пещеры, подальше от скорпиона, который, возможно, попытается не упустить негодников. Сильвия прислушивается, и спустя пару минут шум с внешней стороны каньона, наконец, стихает.  
— Эм, Сильвия?  
Голос Вандера эхом отражается в длинном продолжении пещеры, и Сильвия оборачивается. Укрытие тускло освещается через крохотные отверстия меж камней, и это придает месту непонятное спокойствие и очарование. Особенно когда присматриваешься, затаив дыхание, хотя и хочешь отдышаться после недавнего приключения.  
— Красиво, правда? Словно роспись из звезд на ночном куполе в обители волшебника, — Вандер охватывает взглядом те же проблески света, замирает от восторга, но тут же торопит. — Впрочем, давай выбираться. Твои друзья ведь тебя ждут.  
Он цепляется руками за скалистые выступы рядом с выходом и карабкается наверх, пока Сильвия стоит на месте в смятении. Те, которых упоминает Вандер, и правда ждут. И не уйдут, пока она не появится, как сами и обещали. Но ей уже не хочется спешить. Сильвии впервые показывают, что жизнь не столько полна азарта, без которого она не смыслит себя, сколько прекрасных вещей. Пусть сейчас те встречаются лишь в скромном укрытии пещерки, но их намного больше, чем можно представить. Картина мира всегда открывает удивительную двойственность. Нужно только остановиться вовремя и понять, насколько изумительный сейчас момент.  
Сильвия испытывает чувство ностальгии напополам с желанием выкинуть одну безобидную шалость. В детстве она сама любила забираться в пещеры и радостно восклицать, слушая эхо. И однажды крикнула так громко, что сорвала с места стайку испуганных летучих мышей. Они тогда её и не тронули, но, находясь под впечатлением, Сильвия хорошо запомнила шелест крыльев.  
Сильвия, спустя годы, хочет повторить затею, — интересно же, чем обернётся. Она набирает в легкие воздуха, перед тем, как…  
— Сильвия, ты идешь? — Вандер, о котором она чуть не забыла, заглядывает внутрь, и своим появлением полностью пересекает её желание позабавиться.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Просто решила проверить, куда ведёт тот ход, — Сильвия быстро находит, что ответить, и указывает в темноту, стараясь выглядеть убедительной. Не говорить же ему правду, в самом деле. Не хочется выглядеть глупо перед тем, кого она сама осуждает за безумные идеи. Но Вандер по-своему хитро закатывает глаза и удаляется — мол, так он ей и поверил.  
Сильвия, желая сгладить неловкость момента, мгновенно выбирается следом. Она уже хочет спросить, куда идти дальше, но вовремя замечает, что путь у них сейчас только один.

Развилка за каньоном встречает их короткой скалистой тропой, за которой они находят оазис. Сильвия вздыхает с облегчением: идеальное место, где можно сделать короткий перерыв и забыть, что ты куда-то торопишься.  
Водоём пестрит рыбой, трава здесь выглядит такой мягкой и сочной, что Сильвия не удерживается — ступает по ней лапами. Она испытывает настолько приятное и расслабляющее чувство, особенно после дня беготни по песку и камням, что это даже немного пугает.  
— Надеюсь, это не какая-нибудь очередная уловка? Ничто не выскочит внезапно и не захочет нас сожрать, пока мы тут отдыхаем?  
— О нет, можешь быть спокойна. Здесь мирно.  
Вандер пристраивается у камня, ставит перед собой кокос и лапает со всех сторон. Сильвия сначала удивляется — когда только он успевает его добыть, неужели снова достаёт из шляпы, — и быстро отбирает, смотря, как Вандер пытается прокусить твёрдую скорлупу.  
— Позволь мне. Только зубы себе сломаешь, — Сильвия, закатывая глаза, достаёт из-за пояса нож и в несколько несложных движений раскалывает плод. Половину сразу забирает себе.  
— Ух ты, всего-то надо было пробить ножом, — Вандер передаёт Сильвии полую травинку вместо соломинки, и она пробует молоко. — Почему я не додумался сразу. Хорошо, что ты смекаешь.  
Сильвия чуть не захлебнулась, рассмеявшись на такое утверждение. Это с его-то хрупким телосложением и складом ума он ещё решается заявлять подобное?  
— Ты бы не смог расколоть кокос и при всем желании. Ты себя в зеркало видел? У тебя из мышц самый развитый разве что… Спинной мозг? Впрочем, в твоем положении это даже хорошо.  
— Не совсем понимаю, о чем ты, — Вандер опускает взгляд и крутит меж пальцев соломинку, не зная, хвалят его или осуждают.  
— Ну, у тебя какое-то необъяснимое чутье приспосабливаться к внешним переменам. Ты как будто чувствуешь опасность и находишь правильный выход из ситуации. Допускаю, что ты не самый сильный, зато верткий. Правда, твои решения сильно противоречат здравому смыслу. Может, у тебя дефицит извилин?  
— Очень смешно, Сильвия.  
— Ладно, беру свои слова обратно. Ты абсолютно здоров. Правда, над некоторыми твоими навыками надо поработать.  
Сильвия быстро допивает молоко и принимается вырезать ножом мякоть, отправляя в рот кусочек за кусочком.  
— Мир куда более опасен, важно уметь постоять за себя.  
— О, это я могу, — Вандер довольно кивает головой.  
— Не можешь. Нужно уметь сражаться.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы давать сдачи. Бить тех, кто причиняет боль.  
— Зачем? Причинять боль — плохо, но не нужно бить в ответ.  
— Тогда я не хочу даже думать о том, что ты имеешь в виду под «постоять за себя»  
— Нужно дарить окружающим любовь. Не причинять боль.  
Сильвия замирает, не зная, как переварить сказанное. Затем проглатывает ещё кусочек кокосовой мякоти и фыркает.  
— Либо ты святой, либо у тебя в голове вообще одна сплошная крохотная извилина.  
— А знаешь, что сила объятий успокаивает намного лучше, чем сила кулаков? Ну же, давай покажу.  
— О нет, лучше тебе даже не пытаться, — Сильвия спешит встать, но Вандер в один короткий прыжок оказывается рядом и обнимает. — Силы вселенские, дайте мне наконец сойти с этой планеты.  
— Только когда мы встретим твоих друзей, — Вандер улыбается и довольно прикрывает глаза. — Мой друг.  
«Мы с тобой не друзья», — хочет возразить Сильвия, но не решается. Какое-то успокаивающее чувство и правда приходит, когда находишься в кольце чужих рук. Может, на неё так влияет и тихая атмосфера оазиса, как знать. Но, что греха таить, Сильвия не против объятий. Один раз ничего не изменит.  
Она сама поглаживает пальцами рыжую шерсть, задумывается — может, Вандер и в самом деле какой-то кот из иной галактики и использует эти свои странные приемчики ради вселенского господства? Сильвия улыбается собственным мыслям и следом представляет, что было бы, попадись Вандер не ей, а её младшим братьям? Уж те точно бы не заслужили обьятий, если бы попытались выяснить, к какому виду странник принадлежит — кот или мартышка.  
Сильвия вспоминает, как в детстве за подобные шалости их отчитывал отец, перед тем, как просил прощения у очередного инопланетного гостя, попавшегося мальчишкам на пути. Вспоминает также, что их отец сам любил путешествия и новые знакомства. Но однажды не смог вернуться.  
Сильвия отстраняет от себя Вандера и поднимается, повернувшись к нему спиной.  
— Я что-то не так сделал? — странник подходит, пытаясь выяснить, что пошло не так. — Прости, может мне не нужно было…  
— Всё в порядке, приятель. Просто вспомнила кое-что. Мы особо не ели со вчерашнего вечера, а кокосовое молоко сейчас пробудило аппетит, так что, может, давай ловить рыбу?  
Вандер, не решаясь быть навязчивым, кивает в ответ и приближается к водоему. Сильвии кажется, что тот понимает её желание побыть сейчас наедине с собой, и благодарна за это.  
Сильвия недолго наблюдает за ним и снова отворачивается. Ей и правда не хочется делиться с кем-то нынешними переживаниями, сокрытыми в сердце. Сильвия сжимает кулаки, пытаясь забыть боль, о которой ей напомнили. Она с сожалением понимает, что это не даётся ей так легко. Как и многое в её жизни давалось не легко. Когда-то всё навалилось одно за другим — потеря отца, с чем Сильвия до сих не желает мириться, а затем и уход из дома и выбор не самой приятной жизненной дороги, что тоже входит в список «всё пошло наперекосяк». Она почти всегда принимала решения в одиночку, с боевым настроем, и зареклась не раскрывать свои слабости. Но сейчас, когда её настигает злость на саму себя, в ней снова просыпается ярость.  
— Сильвия? Сильвия, не поможешь?  
— Ох, что опять? Рыба тебя покусала? — Сильвия гневно оборачивается, тут же понимая, что её шутка удалась: пресноводная хищница уже прыгает около берега, норовя вцепиться зубами в руку.  
— Когда я говорила «ловить рыбу», я не имела в виду, чтобы она ловила тебя сама! — Сильвия подбегает к берегу, безжалостным ударом хвоста отправляет улов на берег, и только сейчас успокаивается. — А вот теперь мы полакомимся, правда?  
Вандер переводит взгляд с рыбы на Сильвию, и непонятный испуг читается в его глазах. Сильвия не совсем уверена, в чем дело, но, кажется, ему только сейчас пришлась не по душе вся эта затея с ловлей.  
— Что такое, приятель? — Сильвия подходит только тогда, когда в её руках уже готовая рыба с аппетитной корочкой. — Ты выглядишь подавленным. М, хочешь кусочек?  
— Я не ем рыбу. По правде говоря, я вообще не ем ничего животного.  
— Так дело только в этом? А чем тогда питаешься, лопухами? Я могу добыть тебе! Или, может, тебя кормит сила любви?  
— Сила любви? — Вандер поднимает безрадостный взгляд. — Любовь правда способна согревать сердца, вызывать трепет души и бабочек в животе…  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я пошутила? — Сильвия закатывает глаза. — Впрочем, я забыла, с кем разговариваю…  
Сильвия почему-то хочет подбодрить собеседника. Наверное, тогда, возле водоема, она, сорвавшись, действовала слишком резко, и это Вандеру не понравилось. И теперь это заставляет Сильвию чувствовать себя виноватой, ведь он правда не причастен к её неконтролируемым эмоциям. Всего-то пытался сделать как лучше, и она хочет ответить тем же.  
Идея, как разрешить возникший конфликт, ей приходит в голову со звонким «Дзынь!»  
— О, как насчет пойти на компромисс? Ты сейчас отведаешь кусок рыбы, а я позволю тебе себя обнять?  
Кажется, вызов принят, и Вандер меняется в лице, будто кто-то в его сознании перевел переключатель от «печалиться» на «взбодриться». Вандер радостно улыбается и довольно раскидывает руки, но Сильвия останавливает его порыв, обхватив хвостом за туловище и усадив обратно.  
— Второй раз не пройдёт, приятель. Я усвоила этот урок. Теперь ешь, тебе-то в первую очередь нужно нормально питаться. Даже если не нравится идея навредить живым существам, порой нужно идти против своих убеждений. Такова жизнь. А от жизни нужно брать всё, иначе откуда появятся силы идти дальше?  
Сильвия протягивает ему его долю рыбы, и Вандер отламывает кусок, сначала жуёт неторопливо, потом ест с аппетитом. С каждым куском его настроение улучшается и Сильвия этим довольна. Оказывается, не такой уж он и чудаковатый, можно его понять и договориться.  
— Вкусно, да? Видишь, не только любовь вызывает трепет, но и еда, которой можно поделиться.  
Она несильно толкает Вандера в плечо, и тот поднимает взгляд, тепло улыбаясь.  
— Спасибо, Сильвия.  
Сильвия не может понять, почему эта простая благодарность так её смущает. Пытается подобрать слова для ответа, но, когда Вандер, следуя договоренности, обнимает её, решает, что ничего говорить и не нужно. Наверное, Вандеру достаточно того, о чем говорит биение её сердца. А говорит оно об удивительных переменах.  
Сильвии сложно в это поверить, но она, похоже, привязалась к этому страннику. Всего за сутки, но с ощущением, будто она знает его гораздо дольше. И предавать таких — недопустимо. Так что, может, ну его, тот выкуп? Сильвия вернётся в город одна и скажет, что упустила странника, ничего же страшного, ей простят это недоразумение. Но прежде она хочет узнать ответ на вопрос, который мучает её с момента их встречи.  
— Вандер, а ведь правда, что сокровища существуют? Может быть, где-то там, в дальней галактике?  
Вандер смеется. Он видит, что Сильвия всё ещё у развилки, и делает первый шаг в нужном направлении. Но лишь один.  
— Сокровища — да. Но ради них нужно пройти долгий путь, прежде чем понять, где они на самом деле находятся.  
Вандер рассказывает настолько интригующе и проникновенно, что Сильвия даже немного верит. Ей не терпиться узнать — куда нужно отправляться на поиски.  
— Так где они на самом деле?  
— Самое сокровенное — здесь, — собеседник прикасается ладонью к области у сердца. — И у тебя так же. У каждого. И нет ничего дороже.  
Сильвия слушает внимательно, и пытается понять то, что доносит до неё Вандер. И он, зная, что идет по нужному пути, продолжает:  
— Ведь у тебя был друг?  
Сильвия опускает взгляд. Ей не очень хочется ворошить прошлое, тем более сейчас.  
— Однажды наши пути с ним разошлись.  
— Он бросил тебя?  
— Не знаю, Вандер. Ушел, бросил или предал. Я ничего больше о нем не слышала.  
— Глупый, значит. Я бы никогда не оставил такую, как ты, позади. Ты чудесная.  
— Прекрати!  
— Ты почему-то злишься. Сама на себя, между прочим. Неужели ты настолько избегаешь показать свои слабости и страхи? Но ведь иногда это полезно — раскрыться другим. Никто тебя за это не осудит.  
Сильвия делает глубокий вдох. Ей были свойственны неконтролируемые проявления гнева, но она не знала, как справиться с ними. Ярость порой выставляет её не в лучшем свете, и сейчас ей хочется верить, что Вандер как-нибудь поможет избавиться от этого недостатка.  
— А что насчёт твоей семьи? — Вандер, кажется, уже задавал этот вопрос, но сейчас Сильвия не боится ответить на него честно.  
— Я потеряла отца. А с матерью у нас постоянные разногласия. Меня больше не ждут в семье.  
— Глупости. Каждая мать ждет возвращения своих детей домой. Потому что любит их. Может, тебе кажется, что она не оценивает твоих заслуг, но это временно. Думаю, тебе стоит однажды вернуться, пока ещё есть к кому…  
«Снова он заладил про эту любовь, словно отказывается видеть реальное положение вещей», — Сильвия, не дослушав его слов, горько вздыхает и поднимает голову. Кажется, вселенские силы разделяют её серое настроение — над их райским уголком так некстати начинается дождь.

Убежище меж скал прячет их от остального мира. С внешней стороны ливень обрушивается стеной, а значит, они ещё не скоро уйдут, но Сильвия не слишком сожалеет. Не будь с ней Вандера, может, она бы и смогла вернуться раньше. Но даже эта задержка приносит небольшую пользу. Сильвии достаточно того, что мгновение будто замирает, и её взгляд направлен за полупрозрачную стену дождя, где небо разрывают проблески молний, и редкие вспышки освещают полутемное пространство их укрытия. Сильвии даже нравится наблюдать за тем, как бушует стихия, словно запугивает и бросает вызов. Да только Сильвия настроена отважно пережить эту короткую невзгоду. Ей лишь хочется согреться, и было бы неплохо развести тут ненадолго костер. Беда лишь в том, что у неё нет даже спичек — она ведь никак не рассчитывала, что её путь затянется. Всё, что хранится в её рюкзаке для подобного случая, — небольшая бесполезная накидка. Сильвия вздыхает — увы, её рюкзак не резиновый и не вмещает в себе столько необходимых для похода вещей, как шляпа Вандера.  
С коротким опозданием Сильвию озаряет мысль: нужно было вспомнить о ней раньше. Сильвия поворачивается, обнаружив Вандера позади себя.  
— Приятель, а ты не одолжишь мне на время одну вещь? — Сильвия подходит ближе, и только сейчас замечает, что тот, поежившись от холода, только сильнее цепляется пальцами в поля шляпы.  
— Нет.  
— Да ладно тебе? Ты же вроде как не жадный. Я верну её через секунду, мне просто нужно…  
С внешней стороны укрытия по ушам бьет грохот грома, грозные молнии узором рассекают небо, освещая пространство ещё ярче. Сильвии это даже кажется пугающим, но всего на мгновение. Обычно после такой сильного порыва дождь понемногу стихает. Впрочем, сейчас её волнует не это: она успевает заметить, что Вандер сам пугается в момент вспышки и сжимается в комок сильнее. Чего-то он явно боится, но всеми силами пытается не показывать, и это Сильвию немного тревожит.  
— Я поняла, что ты мне не поможешь. Жаль, ну да ладно, — Сильвия накрывает его собственной накидкой и отдаляется, опускаясь на место. — Хоть я и не знаю, что тебя напугало в прошлом, в одном точно уверена — у тебя плохо выходит скрывать страх. Думаю, ты боишься молний, я права? Не волнуйся, всё уже позади. О, и небо проясняется!  
Последнее Сильвия произносит с преувеличенной радостью, потому что считает, что это должно послужить хорошей новостью и взбодрить.  
Вандер тут же вздыхает с облегчением и горечью одновременно, успокаивая себя: всё и правда позади. Но он до сих пор никому не готов признаться, что не вспышки молний его однажды напугали.  
Когда на его глазах погибла целая планета, он думал, что потерял всё. Страх и одиночество не покидали после этого ещё долго. Но что и в какой момент снова подарило ему надежду, он уже смутно помнит. Вандер давно отпустил свою боль, после того, как понял, что в безграничной вселенной никто не может быть одинок.

Вандер открывает глаза. Обстановка вокруг заметно изменилась: вместо темных стен укрытия — ослепительно чистое небо. Кажется, он заснул тогда, после грозы, даже не понимая этого. После такого он бы не удивился, если бы Сильвия решила оставить его там одного, вместо того, чтобы тащить за собой, но нет, она не из тех, кто бросает других позади. Вандер гладит пальцами накидку, понимая, насколько тепло сейчас. Тепло…  
— Ох, Сильвия, прости! — он резко поднимается и спрыгивает с её спины. — Ты ведь хотела кое-что попросить, а я…  
— Серьёзно? Вовремя ты, только мне уже ничего не нужно. Кстати, я пыталась тебя растормошить, но по тебе хоть звездоходом прокатись — не разбудишь. Впервые встречаю кого-то, кто так крепко спит.  
Вандер виновато опускает взгляд, пытаясь понять, как загладить вину. Зачет-то пинает ногой мелкую гальку, попавшуюся на глаза, и смотрит, как та катится вперёд, почти под лапы Сильвии.  
— Так тебе точно ничего не нужно? — резво сорвавшись с места, Вандер догоняет спутницу.  
— Нет.  
— Но ведь я хочу хоть чем-то помочь.  
Сильвия фыркает. Сейчас Вандер смотрит на неё просительно, с необъяснимой тягой выжидая хоть какую-нибудь просьбу. Сильвия уверена, что тот не отстанет, пока она что-нибудь не придумает.  
— Ну, кое-что я хочу у тебя попросить, приятель. Как насчет угостить меня обедом, ведь теперь твоя очередь? Кстати, мы уже почти у города, — она указывает на дорожный указатель у перекрестка, но в неуверености замирает — какой путь выбрать? Если вернуться туда, то одной, и её жизнь продолжится, как раньше. Или уйти в обратном направлении с Вандером, и начать с нового листа.  
— Трудно решить, куда идти? — Вандер хорошо понимает, почему она замешкалась.  
— Я не в первый раз предстаю перед сложным выбором.  
Сильвии нужно поскорее понять, что сейчас важнее, ведь стоять на месте — не выход. И она решает свернуть назад.

— Сильвия?  
— Да, приятель?  
— Если бы ты описала меня одним словом, то каким?  
— Одним, говоришь? — Сильвия не понимает, в чем смысл задавать подобный вопрос сейчас, но всё равно задумывается. — Странный. Безбашенный. Помешанный… На самом деле, слов так много, что я даже теряюсь в догадках. О, есть ещё одно слово — удивительный.  
— Удивительный?  
— Да, в хорошем смысле. Как чудак с волшебной шляпой, который дарит тебе компас, чтобы… Чтобы ты не сбилась с пути, но почему-то тянет против направления стрелки.  
— Я правда хотел, чтобы ты не сбилась с пути. Но компас — всего лишь формальность. Туда ли ведёт стрелка, куда указывает твоё сердце?  
Сильвия молчит, не зная, что ответить. Всё это время, оказывается, Вандер подавал ей знаки в крохотных подсказках, но она обращает на это внимание только сейчас.  
«Ты, приятель, полон тех ещё загадок».  
— Даже если ты не знаешь, куда идти, не бойся — я всегда помогу найти тебе дорогу. Я, как ты сама говорила, никогда не против протянуть руку помощи. Каждому нужен наставник, спутник и верный друг. Знаю, что тебе нужен один, — Вандер протягивает руку. — Друг?  
Сильвия улыбается. Похоже, она нашла, каким единственным словом можно описать этого чудаковатого, безумного, но от того не менее удивительного и мудрого типа.  
— Да. Друг, — Сильвия коротко пожимает его ладонь. — А теперь — как насчёт выбраться с этой планеты? О, я всё ещё могу вернуться в город, втереться в доверие и взять их звездолёт!  
— Взять? Но как мы его потом вернём?  
— Никак, ведь мы его украдём.  
— Но, Сильвия, красть — плохо.  
Сильвия обреченно вздыхает: не поторопилась ли она, согласившись водить с ним дружбу.  
— «Причинять боль — плохо», «Красть — плохо». Вселенская простота, у тебя есть идея получше?  
— У чудака с волшебной шляпой найдется всё. К примеру… вжух!  
Сильвия едва успевает понять, что происходит. Только что Вандер достаёт из шляпы какую-то пластиковую ёмкость, а теперь она чувствует, как они парят на небольшом расстоянии над планетой. Внутри пузыря.  
— Это что, фокус? — Сильвия с опаской ступает по, как ей кажется, хрупкой внутренней поверхности, боясь, что та лопнет.  
— «Орбл Джус». Не слышала о таком? Удобное средство передвижения.  
— Может и удобное. Да только надежное ли? — Сильвия решает проверить — заносит кулак, бьёт по стенке пузыря, и та пружинисто прогибается. — А если, допустим, мы попадем в перестрелку? Не похоже, что эти стены нас защитят.  
— Тогда так уж и быть, разобъёмся.  
— Вандер!  
— Да ладно тебе, Сильвия. Кто может на нас напасть?  
— Я сбегаю из города с одним чудаком, за голову которого обещана награда. Не думаю, что такое мне простят. Возможно, они успокоятся, но я не исключаю и другое развитие событий.  
— Нельзя предсказать, что будет. Когда наступит трудный момент, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Важно лишь в тот момент найти силы не сдаться, побороть желание опустить руки…  
— Ладно-ладно, я поняла, достаточно мне пока философских изречений. Ты мог бы просто сказать, что не любишь легких путей, иначе затем вот это всё? — Сильвия указывает на шар, в котором они находятся. — И не говори мне, что ты не хотел использовать это с самого начала нашей встречи.  
— Возможно, — Вандер хитро пожимает плечами. — Не исключаю такой вариант.  
Сильвия, впрочем, не хочет его за это осуждать. Иначе не было бы у них этого приятного короткого путешествия.  
Теперь же они делят один долгий путь на двоих.  
— Так куда держим дорогу теперь, друг?  
— Вперёд, друг. Теперь — вперёд, — Вандер извлекает из шляпы банджо и наигрывает давно забытую вдохновляющую мелодию.


End file.
